


The Taste Of Sunshine

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Wastelands [38]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Drabble, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Making Out, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: For once, Hancock was the one who broke the kiss.





	The Taste Of Sunshine

For once, Hancock was the one who broke the kiss. He usually clung to Isabis like a much less harmful leach, his mouth only leaving hers when they were about to collapse from a loss of oxygen or Isabis broke it.

“What?” She panted, looking at him curiously.

“Have I ever told you that you taste like sunshine?” He said, cradling her.

Isabas giggled.

“How do you know what sunshine tastes like?”

“Jet can take you to some strange places, babydoll. Or maybe ‘sunshine' would suit you better?”

“I like ‘sunshine’.” Isabis agreed, deciding to take it as a compliment.


End file.
